<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Were Made by deadlynightshadexoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301021">Mistakes Were Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshadexoxo/pseuds/deadlynightshadexoxo'>deadlynightshadexoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshadexoxo/pseuds/deadlynightshadexoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) wasn’t one to make dumb choices. But this, this was dumb. They were in the middle of the woods. Alone. At night. It quite literally screamed “Come And Kill Me”</p><p>Why were they out here? Because of a dare. Yup! A dare! It was so cliche. This was probably the dumbest thing they had ever done. They were probably going to get stabbed, and dragged deep into the woods, never to be seen again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am NOT doing that!” I protested. Jasmine snickered. “What? Are you too scared?”</p><p>I glared at her in response. “No, I just don’t want to get stabbed and die."</p><p>Adrian rolled his eyes."You are not going to die. You decided to play Truth Or Dare. You picked Dare. You are gonna do it!" I put up my middle finger in a not-so-polite gesture. He winked at me and said “When and where?”</p><p>I punched him in the shoulder and snorted at his antics. “But still, you’re a bitch. I am NOT going into the middle of the woods, at night, by myself. That is literally asking for death.” Jasmine laughed at the name calling.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t be a baby. It’ll be fine. It’s only for an hour.” I pouted at her, trying to find my way out of this. With a final sigh, I knew it was pointless. I had agreed to play, after all. </p><p>“Fine...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We stood at the edge of the woods, behind the old library. The moon was high in the sky, giving the area a creepy vibe. Or maybe it was the fact that this was absolutely terrifying. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my flashlight and headed off, glancing back at Jasmine and Adrian doubtfully. This was the dumbest thing I had ever done.</p><p>I’m that kid who avoids this kind of stuff. You know, stupid stuff that is likely to end with my dead body deep in the fucking forest, far away from any life. Grumbling to myself, I trudged through the trees, glancing around nervously. I stuck to the worn trail that twisted through the trees.</p><p>It had been around 9:52 when I'd left, so I assumed it was somewhere around 10:00. I listened to the sounds around me, my nerves getting the best of me. A twig snapped, and I jumped, right into a log, which I tripped over. Great. When I got up from the ground, and dusted myself off, I sighed loudly. This hour felt like an eternity.

</p><p>The trail continued twisting deep into the trees. It was supposed to lead to some kind of pond, but the farther along I got, the more i doubted it. It just continued on and on. I grumbled to myself again before looking around. And immediately stopped. 

</p><p>In my focus on the trail, the forest had gone completely silent, as if it was holding its breath. No night time animal sounds, no crickets chirping, not even the trees made a sound, their leaves still. My heartbeat sped up as i nervously glanced around. Nothing. It was so deathly quiet, that I barely dared to breath, scared it would come crashing down on me.</p><p>Pulling down my sleeve, I help my watch up, trying to read it. The dim moonlight made the shiny surface completely reflective, so the only thing i could see was my face. I tilted the watch, trying to see the fucking time. Then I froze, my blood turning to ice. A chill ran up my spine as I stared at my watch. The watch was tilted so that the reflection showed half of my face, and the forest behind me. And in the reflection, a figure, dressed in a white jacket was slowly creeping up on me. I swirled myself around, eyes wide, expecting to come face to face with the <i>thing<i> creeping up on me. But the path was empty.</i></i></p><p>I was shaking, my senses on high alert. Was I just imagining it? No. Not possible. I know what I saw. I wasn't alone in the woods.

</p><p>As I was about to pull out my phone and texting for help, when deep laughter echoed through the trees. It wasn't the normal, whole hearted laugh, but something sinister and maniacal. It was something you would hear in horror movies, which is what this was seriously starting to feel like. I backed up, then turned to run back up the path, to my friends. Apparently my stalker had a different idea, because it was waiting a couple yards away, leaning against a tree.

</p><p>My body froze, fear weighing me down. The man, no, the <i>thing<i> had paper white skin and dark, ashy hair. his dark eyes had stared at me, unblinking. But the worst part, the thing that made my heart stop, was his smile. His cheeks has long slashes, reaching all the way up to his cheekbone. Dried blood stained the surrounding skin, making my stomach churn uneasily. He held a bloodied kitchen knife in his hand, which only made my fear grow.</i></i></p><p>When he started stalking towards me, my instincts finally took over and I sprinted in the other direction. His footsteps crashed down behind me. My heart was going 90 miles an hour, and I was in a panic.

</p><p>Twisting through the trees, I knew that I would never lose him if I stuck to the trail, but I didn't want to leave it, in fear of getting lost. Something flew past my head, making me gasp in surprise.  Barely an inch past my head, a knife was buried deep into a tree. Any closer and I would have been dead. I was about to yank it out of the tree, but decided against it when I turned and saw him way too close. I took a sharp left, running off of the path. I didn't have a choice, it was either weave through the trees and try to lose him, or stick to the path and let him catch up.</p><p>I jumped over logs and under tree branches. This fucker just wouldn't get off my trail. My initial shock had worn off, and my mind was working again. I zigzagged through the forest, never keeping a straight trail for more then a couple seconds. If anything, it slowed him down.</p><p>But I was starting to slow. Thanks to my adrenaline and panic, I had wasted a ton of energy. My breath came out in heavy gasps, and I whipped my head around, looking for cover and listening for my pursuer. Now that I knew he was hunting me, it would be harder for him to sneak up on me. The forest was still deathly quiet, and the temperature was definitely dropping.</p><p>And to make matters worse, now that I was under the trees, it was dark as <span class="u">fuck.<span class="u"></span></span></p><p>Thinking, I put my back against one of the trees, so he couldn't come from behind me. Putting my hood up, i crouched down and tried my best not to stick out. Which, lucky for me, was easy enough. Unlike mister stabby over there, I blended in. I was wearing pretty much all black, and with my hood up, my face was more or less hidden. I knew he could see about as well as I could, since it was literally pitch black. I could barely see shit.</p><p>I stilled and help my breath as something broke the silence. Footsteps, followed by a rather vulgar string of curses. Not even a minute later, mister stabby himself arrived. He was hella easy to see. His white jacket was practically luminescent. I would have to be blind to miss him. </p><p>"-Where in the actual fuck did they go? No fucking way I lost them. They were making so much noise, and then it just stopped! What in the actual hell!? Fuck me-"</p><p>I inhaled. He immediately stopped talking and turned to look <i>directly<i> at me. "Shit." I bolted back down the way I had came. I didn't dare to glance behind me. My only goal was to try and find a way out of this forest without getting murdered by this psycho. I was tired and out of energy, and it became increasingly obvious. My sprint wasn't nearly as fast as the first time. My lack of energy and my disability to see more then a couple feet infront of me was going to be my downfall. Literally.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Like any cliche horror movie, i fucking tripped and fell, although mine wasn't nearly as graceful as the actors. I practically ate dirt. I rolled to the side the second I got over the fall, and was greeted with a boot slamming down right where my head had been a moment ago. Trying to dart up, I yelped as I was pulled back by my hair and tossed down onto the ground. He jumped on top of me, sitting on my stomach, keeping me from getting up. I thrashed around wildly, punching and kicking at him. He let out a snarl, a fucking <i>snarl<i> and attempted to grab my hands and pin me. Attempted being the key word. Somehow I managed to punch him square in the nose, making him let go and grab his nose with his hands.</i></i></p><p>I used his distraction to my advantage, and shoved him off of me. He hit the ground, and I kicked him in the gut, making him double over with a groan. "Fuck you, bitch." I hissed before running away, using my newfound energy, probably caused by my adrenaline skyrocketing once more.</p><p>It was safe to say that I was lost. The forest stretched out around me, seemingly endless. Yep. I was gonna die here. A buzz from my jacket pocket made me jump, and almost scream. I stopped running, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was my timer. An hour was up. Too bad I cant go back now, since I have no idea where the in the actual hell I am. Checking the time, It was now 11: 12, and hopefully my friends would come for me. Typing in my password, I opened my phone to my home screen. Thankfully, I wasn't a complete dumbass for once. I had a compass app, because I was always super paranoid of getting lost. How ironic.</p><p>If I remember correctly, the edge of the forest where Adrian and Jasmine left me was South, and I was currently facing North. Thank god I'm not a complete idiot and just kept running straight. I did a complete U-turn, and started walking, trying to conserve my energy. And listen for my stalker again. I slipped my phone into my pocket, since the light would draw more attention than mister stabby's hoodie. I mean jeez, who wears all white to go murder someone. It's like he's never murdered before. Bitch don't even know the basics. I actually laughed at myself. Who the hell was I to judge this psycho on what he was doing wrong? The worst thing I had ever done was graffiti. And even then, I had felt guilty afterwards!</p><p>The laughter helped calm my nerves, and I focused on my surroundings. I was definitely going the right direction. The trees where thinning and I could actually see somewhat better. By that I mean I can see more than two feet in front of me.</p><p> I immediately stopped walking. I narrowed my eyes at a particularly large tree in front of me. "Oh hell nah." I swore I had seen the moonlight glint off of something. My walk turned South East, as I tried to sneak around the tree without alerting whatever was behind it. Probably my little <i>friend<i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> I barely peaked my head out from behind the tree I was hiding behind, and almost gasped, though what I saw wasn't really a surprise. Mister stabby himself was crouched behind the tree, waiting to ambush me as I walked by. Peeking around once more, I could see he was becoming increasingly annoyed as I didn't pass him. He was about to glance at where he though I was, when my dumb, uncoordinated, ass lost my balance. I set my foot down to steady myself. and stepped on a fucking twig. Seriously, what is my luck?! Did I offend mother nature or some shit?!</p><p> And of course we both locked eyes, and I could see a mixture of rage and something else I couldn't identify. He started that slow, intimidating walk towards me, and I glared at him before doing the obvious. Running away. I got about twenty feet away when i realized that this is exactly what he wanted me to do. Waste my energy, and tire myself out so that he could just walk after me and kill me. I glanced behind, and my thoughts where only proved as he was still walking after me in a confident way. Well fuck.</p><p>I didn't know what to do in this situation. I was just watching him as he approached me. There was nothing i could do put run. But running would basically kill me at this point. I couldn't fight him. He had a weapon and I didn't have shit. He seemed confused as to why I stopped, and slowed his stride only a bit. He thought I was up to something. I really wasn't. I was just about to wing it and hope for the best. Crouching down, I picked up a fist full of dirt, but kept it out of sight.</p><p>"Is the little victim giving up? Aw, and I was hoping for an actual challenge. Oh well, gutting you alive will be fun, bitch." With the last sentence, I could tell he was pissed I had escaped his first attempt on my life. I practically growled back, gritting my teeth, and tensing up as he tried to make me mad so I would make a rash decision.</p><p>He took a step forward.</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I hate the fucking woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stalker was STILL chasing (Y/N), so they had to act fast. Running wasn't an option anymore. They had to fight back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I glared at him. The second he took that single step forward, I jumped up and threw the dirt into his face. He staggered back, hands up to his face. More profanities streamed out of his mouth, and while he was blindly trying to wipe it out of his eyes, I circled around him and kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him to the ground.</p><p>My footsteps thundered around me. I was no longer trying to be quiet, just trying to get out of the fucking woods. How I had managed to get away without getting stabbed, I had no idea. This was the last time I was EVER entering the woods. </p><p>I should have grabbed his knife, but it was too late now. Stopping to catch my breath, I pulled my phone out again. Still going the right way, and still no signal. Sighing, I was exhausted. I didn't think I would be able to run much longer. Instead of wandering around waiting for him to pop out, it would be best if I was ready this time. Grabbing a decent sized stick, I planned to use it as a blunt weapon. It had a lot larger range then his knife did, which was what I was counting on.</p><p>Heading forward once more, I listened this time. He should have gotten the dirt and shit out of his eyes by now, and would be absolutely pissed when he found me. I was starting to think this dude chugged energy drinks every time I lost him, since he was never out of breath. The trees were becoming smaller, and there was more open space now. It was still dark though. At this point, my stick-weapon was more of a walking stick so I didn't trip. With how black in front of me was, I would genuinely not be surprised if he was waiting up ahead, standing in clear view. Even in his white ass jacket, It would still be hard to see him.</p><p>Checking my phone again, It was 11:59. Jasmine and Adrian should be worried by now. Although It was kind of worrying. I hadn't received a single message. Sure, I had no internet, but that just meant I couldn't respond. Dread filled my stomach and I had a sour taste in my mouth. Something wasn't right. I was over an hour, maybe two, late. They should have messaged me by now. My thoughts where spinning and I felt sick. Then, a crack snapped me out of it. I stopped, glaring to my right. I readied myself.</p><p>The bushes rustled, and my heartbeat picked up. This was it. I raised the stick up.</p><p>Then a squirrel jumped out of the bush and ran up the nearest tree. I let out a panicked laugh. It was just a fucking squirrel. Of course it was. I was in the god damn woods. I turned back to start walking again. And immediately felt something impact with my gut, knocking the air out of my lungs. I fell, and coiled in on myself, gasping for air. I yelped as whatever it was crashed into my gut again, and again. Coughing up something, probably blood, I winced and looked up. Mr Stabby stood above me. No surprise there. Frantically, I attempted to crawl away, but he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. Picking me up by my hair, he laughed as I wheezed and coughed. </p><p>I punched and kicked at him, but it was no use. He threw me down again, and my head collided with a rock. I inhaled sharply at the pain. Fuck that hurt.</p><p>Managing to get just a bit loose, I flipped myself over so I was laying on my back and could see him. Doing so, I saw he had his knife raised, ready to plunge it into my chest. Eyes wide, I threw myself at him. His knife grazed my left arm, and I gritted my teeth as i felt the blade slice open my skin. He fell backwards, and I took the advantage to wrench the knife out of his grasp. Before I could return the favor of stabbing <i>him</i>, he slapped the knife away, and we both watched as it skidded across the forest floor and into the underbrush. Locking eyes for a split second, we pushed each other away and sprinted after it.</p><p>He used his leg to sweep my feet out from under me, and I fell. Spitting out dirt, I immediately jumped up. Instead of going for the knife, I turned to look for my trusty stick. I was about to beat the ever loving shit out of his sorry ass.</p><p>We both turned to face each other again, and he paused for a second. "The fuck are you planning to do? Hit me with that twig?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>I lunged at him, using the stick like a baseball bat. Funneling all my energy into that swing, I aimed low, going for his knee before he had time to react. The leaf covered ground made me slip a bit, and I hit him just above my intended target. He fell this time. And my stick broke. Knowing that probably hadn't done much, I hauled myself up and towards the way I had been going. The trees should end soon.</p><p>Covering the cut on my arm with my hand, I stumbled forwards. Just keep going. I was almost there.</p><p>I broke through the tree line, the light of the full moon giving me my vision back. And froze. My breath hitched, and I took a step forward. "No..." My words came out quiet, and tears welled up in my eyes for the first time that night, despite all the trauma. </p><p>"No...no, no no no no! Jasmine?! Adrian?!" My whispers turned into screams as I ran to the two figures curled up on the ground. A dark liquid pooled out from beneath them, and they weren't moving. I slowed, and stopped as a figure stepped out of the trees near them. His white hoodie, still stained in blood, just like his face. His charcoal hair lifted up in the breeze, and he smiled, with both his carved one and his actual mouth.</p><p>Seeing my friends corpses laying on the ground made me completely shut down, or maybe it was the concussion. It didn't matter. Something in me snapped, and I tore my eyes away from their crumpled bodies, and charged at him. I screamed, no words, no meaning behind it, save to let out all my frustration and all the emotions I had kept locked away during this whole trip through hell. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if I died, as long as I brought that son of a bitch down with me.</p><p>He seemed to realize something was wrong. I rammed into him, throwing us both to the floor. I recovered instantly and threw myself on top of him, still screaming, as I punched him harder then I had ever before. He tried fighting me off of him, but I threw a left hook that made contact with his nose, probably breaking it. "Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" 

</p><p>I was taking everything out on him. All the pain, and hurt I felt just fell into the background. I only concentrated on him. My breath hitched and I slowed. Looking down, I saw his knife, weakly dug into my stomach. It hurt. A lot. With a pain filled yell, I pulled the knife out, turned it on him. and plunged it into <i>his</i> gut, ripping it out, and plunging it back in again. Losing blood, I let go and fell to the side. I stared at him weakly as he stared back at me.</p><p>I coughed, and felt a liquid come up. Pulling a shaky hand to my mouth, my fingered were covered in red. I chuckled. My chuckle turned into a laugh, that ended with more coughing. Looking at him, I saw blood pouring from his wounds, mixing with the puddle of mine. "Guess this is how I die." A grim smile tugged at my lips.

</p><p>Mr. Stabby shuffled, and turned to his side so he was facing me. I did the same. "Im impressed." He rasped, and I raised an eyebrow. My eyes were clouding over.</p><p>"You killed Jeff The Killer. Congratulations."</p><p>So Mr. Stabby's same was Jeff? "Well, Jeff, fuck you."

</p><p>Him laughing was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled back in my head, and I passed out from blood loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How in the actual fuck did i survive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/N) woke up confused, in pain, and very much alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I cracked my eyes open, only to be greeted with a painful amount of white.</p>
<p>Squeezing them shut, I used my other senses. I heard a steady beeping, and the whirring of machines. My body felt cold, and very sore. Every beat of my heart shot pain lancing up my chest. I attempted to slowly open my eyes. It was painful, and my eyes took way too long to adjust to the lighting.</p>
<p>I was in a hospital room, laying on a bed. An IV and a heart monitor were hooked up to me, and flowers were sitting on a table beside me. What happened? The last thing I remembered was going into the woods, with Adrian and Jasmine-

</p>
<p>The memories hit me like a flood. The woods. The pain. My friends. The stalker. No, he's not just 'the stalker'. He is Jeff. 

</p>
<p>I inhaled sharply, only to burst into a coughing fit, doubling over at the excruciating pain that lanced through me. Throwing off the blanket that had been covering me, I winced as the movement caused more pain. I was wearing a hospital gown, and was completely covered in bandages. My legs were covered in bruises and minor scrapes, and my arm was sore from where the gash had been. The gown covered my stomach, but I could tell that bandages covered my waist and chest.</p>
<p>My entire body ached, and I let out a grunt as I tried to sit up, only to collapse back into the bed and wheeze. I coughed again, my attempt at getting up had actually sucked out all my energy. How long had I been out for? There where no clocks or calendars in the room, so I was completely unaware of the time and day.</p>
<p>The door clicked open, and I swiveled my head around to watch it with wide eyes and a fast heart beat. A nurse walked in, eyes on her clipboard. She got about halfway into the room before she noticed me. "Oh my- you're awake! How are you feeling hun?"</p>
<p>I watched her approach, for some reason she unnerved me. I tried to speak, but doubled over into a coughing fit. "Oh, silly me. Here." She poured a glass of water from a near by sink and handed it to me. I drained the cup, the cool liquid feeling good on my scratchy throat. I tried speaking again. "How long have- How long had I been out?" I cringed at my voice.</p>
<p>"You have been out for almost a week. A man brought you here, and then ran off with out giving us much information. All he said was that he had found you half dead in a parking lot near the woods." She gave me a pitying look. "You poor thing. I dont know what happened, and I wont ask, but you where covered in cuts and bruises. had a concision, and a puncture wound in your abdomen."</p>
<p>A man had brought me here? It couldn't have been Jeff. He had been more injured then I was, and was probably, no, hopefully fucking dead. I guess I owed an explanation. "I uhm, I went out into the woods on a dare. A man followed me and attacked me. He- he killed my friends..."</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide. "You were involved in the murders in Cherry Creek Woods?! Two people were found dead just outside the tree line." </p>
<p>Tears pricked at my eyes. So they were really dead. Then, I shot up and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Wait, only two?!" </p>
<p>She backed up, clearly startled by my outburst. "Yes? Only two people where found dead, but there was enough blood for at least four I heard-"

</p>
<p>"God dammit!" A stream of curses left my mouth. "The man who attacked me, well, I ended up stabbing him as he tried to kill me. He must have ran when I passed out! I thought I fucking killed him!" </p>
<p>The nurse was wide eyed, before she ran out of the room, yelling for a doctor. </p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p>
<p>The police where making a report of what happened, using my story as a testimony. </p>
<p>It had been a week since I woke up in the hospital, and I was out now. The doctor had allowed me to go home, but I had a weekly checkup every Wednesday along with therapy once a month. I was far from recovered, but at least I could walk without tripping over myself, and speak without bursting into a fit of coughing.</p>
<p>The incident had definitely scarred me, both mentally and figuratively. I was paranoid, often had panic attacks, and was even diagnosed with PTSD. My body was a mess of scratches and slashes, the thin scars leaving almost none of me untouched. It didn't really bother me, but I still wore long sleeves when I went out to keep people from starring.</p>
<p>If i went out at all, that is. Ever since I left the hospital, I closed myself off from the world. My therapist said that it was because I was scared he would come back and finish the job. That was why I had bought so many weapons, upgraded the security on my house, and even had cameras everywhere. But I knew better then that.</p>
<p>They called it paranoid, I call it prepared. PTSD? No, it just means I know he's coming back. I know he'll want to finish the job. And this time, I would be ready. </p>
<p>Fortunately, my college took pity on me and gave me a month to recover. It did help, even if just barely.</p>
<p>Starring at the clock on the wall, I watched as it ticked past the twelve. Sleep didn't come to me often, and when it did, it was light, restless, and plagued with nightmares. I often spent the night thinking, sitting on my couch. I wondered, how the actual fuck I survived that massacre, and who the hell saved me. The hospital didn't give much of a description, other that that he had black hair. That could be literally anyone. I sighed before leaning back against the cushions. Might as well try to get some sleep.</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
</p>
<p>A loud beeping jolted me awake. I shot up, grabbing my pocket knife and flipping it open with a satisfying <i>click</i>. The motion censor. Narrowing my eyes, I ran for my monitor, quickly pulling up the cameras. I had seven, each strategically placed so the gave me a good view without being too noticeable. I went to camera five, which had been placed near the motion detector. Nothing. </p>
<p>Turning around, I swiftly ran to the front door, making sure it was securely locked before grabbing the baseball bat I kept beside it for when someone came to the door. I would've sprinted to the back door as well, but I knew it was a waste of crucial time. That door was barely used and I always kept it locked. All of my window were barred, something I had insisted on the second I'd come home. I returned to the cameras, glaring at the screen. What was hiding out there?</p>
<p>My heart leapt in my chest as something sped across the lawn, setting off two more motion detectors before it ran into the trees. I sighed, relaxing my tense muscles. It had been a damn raccoon. I tried to calm myself, but something was wrong. An uneasy feeling wrestled in my stomach, insisting that there was something else. A ridiculous thought, as I had seen the culprit sprint away only moments ago. But still, I stayed and watched the cameras for a bit longer.</p>
<p>That choice had probably just saved my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You came to the wrong house, fool!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It wasn't a raccoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man crept out from behind a tree. His white hoodie and medium length black hair sent shivers down my spine and turned my blood to ice. He was back.</p><p>I took deep breaths, counting to ten to keep myself from panicking. This time, I was going to kill him. Hoisting the bat over my shoulder, I walked to the kitchen. Pulling my knife block off the counter, I put it out of sight. The last thing I needed was for him to kill me with my own damn knife. I paced my house, continuously checking the cameras. He was smart, avoiding the motion detectors now that he knew where they were. I narrowed my eyes as he came in view of camera three, placed by my back door.</p><p>He crouched down by the handle, attempting to pick the lock. I could hear the sounds from here, however quiet they may be. I had some bad news for him. Both my doors were absolutely covered in different types of locks. There was literally know way he could pick them all, and even if he did manage, the last lock would give off a loud alarm. I watched him stumble with the door handle, almost wishing I had audio so I could hear his frustrated muttering.</p><p>In a fit of anger he kicked the door before walking away to look at the windows. He took a branch from outside, before proceeding to smash the fucking window. Out of instinct, I'd spun around to face the back door. It was out of sight from where I was, but I had still heard the glass shatter. To my surprise, he yelled, "I know your in there, bitch! Im going to get inside eventually."</p><p>"Why don't you tell the whole fucking neighborhood! Damn dude, where did the stealth go?" I yelled, still avoiding his line of sight as he circled the house.</p><p>To my annoyance, he proceeded to shatter every window he came across. He knew he couldn't get in, and was just being a nuisance. I gritted my teeth, thinking of any way to survive this. He couldn't get in my house easily, but there where still ways if he tried hard enough.</p><p>Suddenly I jolted up, and ran to my house phone. I'd actually lost my original when I had been, you know, stabbed in the parking lot. I was yet to buy another. </p><p>Reaching the phone, I pulled it out and tried calling the police with shaking hands. Apparently, he expected this because the second after I typed the last number and was about to hit enter, the power shut off. "Oh fuck you!" I yelled in frustration.</p><p>I grit my teeth, before turning to walk upstairs. Going to my bedroom, and locking the door, I grabbed my emergency bag from under my bed, before turning to my window and peeking down. I watched as he circled by, unaware of my vantage point. Fortunately for me, I had left this particular window badly barred. Easily pulling the bars out of place, I pulled open the window. Crawling out, I balanced on the thin ledge below my window. It took everything in me to keep from looking down. "Focus." I whispered.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I jumped. And grabbed onto a tree branch a couple feet away. Using all my muscle strength, I pulled myself up. Using the tree to climb safely to the ground, I peeked around it. I flinched when I heard a loud crash. I guess he had got in.</p><p>I was proven correct when Jeff yelled out, "Now you have no where to run!" It was followed by maniacal laughter. It was safe to say that I'd made the right choice. He'd probably broke down the damn door.</p><p>Turning around, I sprinted in the other direction, heading to my neighbors house. I was surprised no one had come to check on me with all the noise. I shrugged, before walking up the front steps. I froze. The door was cracked open slightly, with a dark substance on the handle. My heart slowed. Nudging the door completely open with my foot, I peeked inside cautiously. My neighbors were old, so maybe they'd just forgotten to lock the door. Creeping through the house, my dread only grew as I saw the state it was in.</p><p>It looked like someone had robbed the place. Everything was trashed, shattered, or otherwise, destroyed. When I reached the living room, the only source of light was from the TV, which was broadcasting static. Flicking on the light switch, I gasped in utter horror.</p><p>My neighbors bodies were spread on the floor, each looking like they'd been attacked by a wild animal. Their eyes were glassy and dead, while their mouths...their mouths were carved into an all too similar smile. And the worst part? Painted on the walls like crude party decor, was <i>my name</i> in their blood. I shivered. and turned away from the blood bath. He must've known I would run here. Panic filled me as I ran away, out of the house and down the street. I needed to get away. I didn't bother going to any other nearby houses, as they all had the doors slightly ajar and dark hand prints near the door handle. </p><p>Tears pricked my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Now was not the time for that. </p><p>Rushing down the street, a thought struck me. Find someone's keys, jack their car, and say good fucking bye. Dipping into the nearest house, I pushed open the door and tried not to look at the corpses. Which I miserably failed at. This time, there was only one person. He was siting in the dining room, a cup of cold coffee in front of him, and his computer open. I would have used it to message for help, but Jeff had ever-so-kindly shattered the screen. His phone was also smashed on the floor next to him. What a bitch.</p><p>I searched the kitchen, living room, and dining room with no luck. The keys had to be <i>somewhere</i>. I froze. Slowly turning around, I looked at the corpse behind me. Inching closer, I sucked in a deep breath before reaching into his jacket pocket. Not there. Switching sides, I almost cried out in joy when I touched something in his pocket and it jingled. Pulling out the keys, I now felt a little bit better about my current situation. Maybe I could survive this. Just maybe.</p><p>Peeking out of the open door, I didn't see him anywhere. Narrowing my eyes, I studied the surrounding houses. He must've realized I had escaped by now. He should be looking for me...</p><p>Racking up some courage, I crept towards the small car that belonged to this neighbor. I got to the driver side door before I saw him. Leaving a house merely a couple yards away, Jeff appeared to be frustrated. I held my breath as he came closer, walking to the next house. Just as I thought he was about to enter, He suddenly swiveled around and locked eyes with me. My only thought was a whispered "fuck."</p><p>We both sprinted into action, him running after me, and me fumbling with the keys. I unlocked the car, jumped inside, and locked the door behind me just as he reached me. Slamming his fist into the car window, he banged on it repeatedly. I couldn't help but scream and jump back, pressed against the seat. I <i>had</i> to get out of here. Putting the keys in the ignition, I started up the car. I jumped once again, as Jeff attempted to smash the window in. Adrenaline filled me, and I hit the gas, backing out of the driveway. Jeff followed, trying to stop me in anyway he could. </p><p>As I pulled out of the driveway, I couldn't help but realize one small thing. Jeff was in front of the car. With a grim smile, I put the care in rive before pressing down on the gas. His shock as he realized what I was doing came a little too late. Slamming into him, the entire car bounced as he fell out of view. Backing up again, I turned the car elsewhere, not fully running him over. He'd probably stab the tire or some dumb shit. As I rolled out of the small neighborhood, I actually laughed as I saw him lying on the ground, trying to get up. He would definitely be hurting after this. </p><p>Hitting the freeway, I angled myself deeper into town, heading straight for the police station.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>